heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are a natural humanoid race common throughout parts of Feylund. While in most fantasy games and stories, dwarves are a mystical race often with ties to the faykin, in Heroscape dwarves are in fact an alien race that comes from a fantasy-based world. Dwarves are a tough, tradition-abiding folk known for their strong martial traditions and beautiful craftsmanship. Of all the Valkyrie Generals, only Aquilla has summoned the Dwarves to Valhalla. Physical Characteristics Dwarves are a short race, as their name implies, standing around four feet tall on average. What Dwarves lack in height they make up for in bulk; they are, on average, about as heavy as humans. A dwarf can weigh anywhere from about 160 to 220 lbs. Dwarven males are a bit taller and heavier than their female counterparts. Like humans dwarves have a wide variety of skin, eye, and hair colors; hazel eyes are common throughout the race. Male dwarves are often bald and grow thick facial hair, sometimes used to display social status; female dwarves often braid their long hair. Dwarves are a long-lived race, though not so much as the Elves. Abilities Dwarves are unusually tough for humanoids, have great endurance and as well as having the capacity to bear loads that other races might find hindering with little ill effect.. Dwarves also have dense bodies and are difficult more difficult to bruise or for their bones to break. Dwarves also have a great sense of direction, useful for a subterranean race. Despite their small stature, dwarves make for excellent climbers, sometimes even able to out scale beings larger than themselves. Psychology Strong, hardy, and dependable Dwarves are polite, particularly elders, and possess a wisdom beyond that of many other races. Dwarves value their traditions and look for inspiration from ancestral heroes. Dwarves are also known for their stubborn nature and cynicism, traits widespread amongst the Dwarves but which contribute to and are commonly offset by their bravery and tenacity. Dwarven friendship is hard to earn, but is strong once won. Naturally dour and suspicious, the stout folk are slow to trust others, specifically towards those outside their family, suspecting the worst of an individual until the outsider proves many times their good will. Once this trust is gained Dwarves hold their friends to it and view betrayals, even minor ones, with a vicious propensity for vengeance. Dwarves are a careful and deliberate race, with a more serious disposition than other races, who they sometimes view as flighty or reckless. A Dwarf does all things with care and a stubborn resolve, with brash or cowardly behavior unusual for the race. However, Dwarves do succumb easily to wrath or greed, which are the most common vices of the race. Culture Dwarves highly value the ties between family members and friends, weaving tightly knit clans. Dwarves particularly respect elders, from whom they expect sound leadership and the wisdom of experience, as well as ancestral heroes or clan founders. This idea carries on to relations with other races and dwarves are deferential even to the elders of another, non-dwarven race. Dwarven Units *Darrak Ambershard *Migol Ironwill *Mogrimm Forgehammer *The Axegrinders of Burning ForgeCategory:Species